Love is Love
by Bellatrixielove
Summary: Why were they doing this? It wasn't wrong, just different. People were going to judge them. People were going to dislike them. People were going to make fun of them. But, they didn't care. Love is love.
1. Chapter 1

**Why were they doing this? It wasn't wrong, just different. People were going to judge them. People were going to dislike them. People were going to make fun of them. But, they didn't care. Love is love.**

1 Day Earlier

Rydel's POV

"Rydel, you need to pick up Ross from Austin & Ally" mom called to me.

"Ok" I yelled back. I grabbed my purse and phone and headed downstairs. I took an apple off the table for a quick snack, and headed outside. I went in the garage and got in my car and started it. I arrived at the Austin & Ally set. I threw the remains of my apple in a trashcan outside and then walked in.

Ross was waiting for me with Laura.

"Hey, can you give Laura a ride home too" Ross asked me.

"Sure" I said.

They followed me outside to the parking lot and they got into my car. Laura sat in the passanger seat and Ross in one of the seats in the back.

"I'll drop off Ross and then I'll head to your house" I told Laura. "I have to go get some groceries and your house is on the way".

"Ok" Laura said.

I arrived at my house and I stopped in front of it. Ross got out and walked inside. I then headed to Laura's. Laura and I talked on the way to her house. We finally got to her house.

"Hey, I don't believe I have your number" Laura told me.

"Oh, well here it is" I said and wrote my number down on a piece of paper I found in the glovebox. I gave it to her.

"Thanks" she said.

"Well bye" I said.

"Bye" she said and she got out of the car. She walked into her house and I went to the grocery store.

When I got there, I got a text.

Laura: Hey

I texted her back: Hey

I went in the grocery store and after I got out, Laura had texted me : Do you wanna hang at my place tomoro?

I texted back: Sure.

I went back home and went in the living room.

"Oh my God, Ross. #raura is trending on Twitter" Rocky said to Ross. For I don't know what reason, I felt jealous.

"Oh my gosh really" Ross asked, and looked at Rocky's phone. He smiled and I felt jealous again. He shouldn't be smiling. He shouldn't be happy. He shouldn't like Laura. He isn't right for her.

Ross went back to his chair and was texting someone. I wonder who he was texting. I hope not Laura. I hope she isn't happy that #raura is trending. Suddenly, I just blurted out "Who are you texting".

"What does it mean to you" Ross asked me.

"Uh, just wondering" I said.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you. Laura" he said. I felt anger in me. I got hot and tried not to though.

"Rydel, are you ok" Riker asked me.

"Uh, ya" I said.

"Um, ok. You looked mad" he said.

"No I didn't" I said really quick.

"Ok" he said, unsure.

I don't know why I got so mad. I decided to head up to my room. I turned on the TV. Austin & Ally was on. Ross and Laura kissed. I felt more anger and I threw my pillow at the TV. I didn't know what had came over me.

I turned off the TV and texted Laura some more. She took a while to text back. I bet she was texting Ross. More anger. I have no clue why I am so mad.

Anyways, I was really excited about hanging with Laura tomorrow. I don't really know why. I always hang with Kelly and I'm never THIS excited.

I fall asleep playing different scenarios through my head of what could happen tomorrow. I don't know why I couldn't stop think about it. But none of them, were what was actually going to happen.

_**Hey guys! I just made a new Fanfiction! As you can probably tell, it is a Rydelaura one. IDK if there are any other ones. I felt you guys deserve another story so here you go! Thanks so much too! I'm still writing An R5 Story but I just have had writer's block and no time to work on it. Now that it is summer, I will have more time:) Once again, thank you guys SO much!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_HEY GUYS! I have not updated this story in FOREVER. Sorry about that. I'm also working on An R5 Story. Ok anyways this is a IDK their ship name so I made one up. This is a RydeLaura fanfic. Dumbest ship name ever IK. Sorry bout that. Anyways if you are going to hate on this since it is a gay fanfic, just don't even read this story. I swear if you hate on it... You don't wanna know. Thanks for being ROSSOME followers!_**

**_XOXO ALLY_**

_Flashback:_

_We were in one of our early shows of our LOUD tour. We were taking pictures with the VIP fans._

_A middle-school girl came up to us and hugged each of us. We took the picture and after she said to me "I have had the BIGGEST crush on you forever"._

_I gave her a puzzling look and she said "I'm gay"._

_I nodded and smiled. I gave her another hug and she left._

_End of Flashback_

I woke up and realized I was going to hang out with Laura today. I got dressed in the best outfit I had and went downstairs. I got some yougurt for breakfast and sat down in the living room.

"Rydel you sure do look happy today" Ryland said to me.

"I know. I am" I said.

"Why" he asked me.

"Cause I get to hang out with Laura" I said.

"And you are excited because.." he asked me.

"I don't really know" I said.

"Ok..." Ryland said weirdly and left the room. It was only Ross and I.

"So you are going to hang out with Laura today" he said to me.

"Yup" I said.

"Tell her I said hi" he said. I didn't want to. I don't want Ross talking to her or have anything to do with her. I felt angry once again. I still don't know why though.

"Um, if I remember" I said. I just won't remember then.

"That was kinda rude but OK" Ross said. He then left the room also.

I finished my yogurt and threw the container in the trash. I went up to my room and did my makeup and hair. I wanted to look my best. Not for sure why though.

I texted Laura to see what time to hang out. She responded around 1. SO FAR AWAY!

I went downstairs and sat on the couch.

"Aren't you going to Lauras' today" Rocky asked me.

"Yup" I said.

The news was on and they were doing a report about the hottest guys. Rocky looked disgusted. Mainly because he wasn't on there.

Chris Hemsworth came on and Rocky was like "There is your BOYFRIEND Rydel".

"I don't think he's cute anymore" I said. Actually, of right now, I don't find any guys cute. That's weird.

"Ya right" Rocky said. I didn't want to start a fight so I just ignored him.

"Oh well" Rocky said. "These are the HOTTEST guys. I would so be in the SEXIEST guys". I just rolled my eyes.

My phone vibrated signaling I got a text and I checked my phone.

Laura: You can come over earlier bc I have something going on later.

Me: K

I yelled to everyone in the house "I'll be at Laura's" and walked out the door and drove my car to Laura's.

I parked in her driveway and walked up to her door and knocked. Vanesso opened it.

"Hi Rydel" Vanessa said.

"Hey Vanessa" I said.

"Come in" she said opening the door wider so I could come in. I walked in and took off my jacket and hung it on a coat rack.

"Ok well Laura is in the kitchen and I have to go film" Vanessa said.

"Ok thanks" I said to Vanessa. She left and I headed to the kitchen. I walked in the room and saw Laura stirring something in a bowl. She looked gorgeous.

"Hey" Laura said.

"Hi" I said.

"I'm baking a cake for a party I have to go to later" she said.

"Ok" I said. "Do you need any help?"

"Would you mind getting the eggs out of the fridge" she asked me.

"Nope" I said walking over to the fridge and opening it. I got the eggs and gave them to Laura.

She cracked them and put them in the bowl. She stirred it up some more and put it in the oven.

"Ok, well we can head to the living room now" she said.

"Ok" I said.

We both headed to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So how is your album coming along" Laura asked me.

"Good" I said. "We recorded all of our songs and have already had our album cover photo shoot".

"Cool" She said.

"Ya we worked really hard" I said.

"I bet it will be really good then" she said. "All of your songs are just amazing".

"Thanks I said".

We talked for about an hour.

We were really close. Inches apart. She looked really pretty, but when does she not? Her brown eyes were staring into mine and I was staring into hers. We leaned in, and got a quarter of an inch apart before she turned away and I froze.

"Um, well, I better check on the cake" she said. She got up and headed to the kitchen.

I was silent, kind of dissappointed. Why was I dissappointed? I just realized we were about to... KISS! OH MY GOD. How could this of happened? I have liked guys my ENTIRE lfie. But then why was I so dissappointed that we didn't? I don't know. This would be too awkward to stay.

I got up and said "Well I have to go". Laura just looked at me and said "Ok".

I just stood there for awhile but then walked towards the door.

"Wait" I heard Laura say as I put my hand on the doorknob. I let my hand drop and turned around. Laura was right behind me. We hugged and then pulled away, but not far. We looked at each toher then leaned in and kissed. (If you don't like gay people, I suggest you don't even read this story. No hate in the comments too) The kiss lasted for about 30 seconds and then we pulled away.

"Uh, well bye" I said.

"Bye" Laura said.

I left and went back home.

Laura's POV

Rydel and I just kissed. And it was a good kiss. A really good kiss. Someone knocked on the door.

I opened it and it was Ross.

"Hey" Ross said.

"Hi" I said.

"Is it ok if I hang out here for awhile" Ross asked.

"Um ya" I said.

We both sat on the couch. It still smelled like Rydel's perfume. It smelled really good.

He put his arm around me but I didn't like it. It wasn't that I didn't trust Ross, it was just awkward.

We talked about Austin & Ally and then he looked straight into my eyes. He leaned in, but I said "Ross I can't do this".

"Why" Ross asked.

I was silent.

"Do you like another guy" Ross asked shocked.

"I do like someone but not another guy" I said. Ross looked confused but finally he got it.

"You like... A GIRL?!" Ross exclaimed.

I kind of felt offended by the way he said that. "It's ok Laura. I don't mind. Sorry if it sounded rude" he said.

"It's ok" I said.

"Well who is it" Ross asked. "Is it Raini".

"No"

"That is basically all I can think of" Ross said. "Not if it's Rydel" though he said with a laugh. I remained silent.

"Nuh uh" he said shaking his head. "Please don't tell me".

"It is" I said staring at the ground.

He got up and walked away. He was still in my house though.

He came back after 5 minutes and sat down on the couch.

"Ok I thought about it, but why" he asked me.

"Well when I first met her, I couldn't help but have the smallest crush on her" I said. "And then we became close friends and got to know each other and everything and my crush became way bigger. And then when we were hanging out today, we kissed".

Ross's eyes became humoungous. "YOU KISSED?!" Ross shouted at me.

"Ya" I said.

"But Laura, I like you" Ross said. "And do you know how awkward it would be for me if Rydel and you dated".

"Why are you only talking about yourself" I asked Ross.

"Because I'm in this situation too" Ross said.

"You are being selfish" I said.

"You are being selfish" Ross told me. How could he?

"How am I being selfish" I asked Ross.

"You aren't thinking of my feelings" Ross said.

"That's exactly why YOU are being selfish" I said to Ross.

"All you and Rydel care about is yourselves in this situation" Ross said.

"Do you know how much hate we could get" I asked Ross. He was being such a doof.

"I don't care how much hate you guys get" Ross said.

"Get out of my house NOW" I yelled at Ross.

Ross got up and walked to the door. He turned around and said "Well if you and Rydel start dating, I will make sure every magazine hears about it. And I WON'T tell them anything positive about you two" Ross said and turned around and slammed the door behind him.

_**OOOOO and the drama kicks in...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Rydel's POV

I got home and no one was there. I went into the living room and sat on the couch. I thought about the kiss. My first kiss. Not how I imagined it, but it wasn't dissappointing. I liked it. I wonder how my family will react when I tell them. I wonder how the fans will react.

I heard the door open and slam shut. It was Ross.

"Hey" I said.

"HOW COULD YOU" Ross yelled at me.

"How could I what" I asked him confused.

"YOU AND LAURA" he screamed at me. How did he find out?

"Wait" I said. "How did you find out".

"I went to Laura's and she told me" he said angry.

"Ok... But why are you so angry" I asked him.

"Because..." he said. "Because I liked Laura and now because of you two a whole bunch of fans are going to dislike us now".

"So all you care about is yourself in this situation" I said.

"No I do care about you two" he said. "But you are the ones that screwed this whole thing up".

"So you don't want us to be who we are" I asked him. I can't believe he was saying this crap.

"Of course not" he said. "It's just going to be REALLY different when the media finds out".

"I know" I said. "But I'll take that rather than not being happy".

"Well I wouldn't want to see my sis not happy" Ross said.

We hugged and then he said "I have to apologize to Laura".

"Why" I asked him.

"Because I flipped out on her and I was selfish and rude" he said.

I gave him a look and he said "At least I'm apologizing".

"Whatever" I said. "Tell her I said hi".

"Ok" Ross said.

I can't believe he got mad at Laura. FOR NOTHING! I don't what you would call Laura and I right now. I don't know if we're dating. We'll have to talk.

"Hey wait" I said to Ross as he was opening the door to leave.

"What" he asked.

"She isn't home" I said. I had just remebered.

"Oh" he said.

"Ya I'll see her tomorrow and tell her" I said. "I have to talk to her".

"Ok fine whatever" Ross said closing the door and heading upstairs to his room. The rest of the night was pretty normal. But I couldn't stop thinking about that one kiss.

I woke up the next day from my phone buzzing. It was a text from Laura.

Laura: I need to talk to you.

I responded.

Rydel: Me too

Laura: Meet me at my house in an hour?

Rydel: Sure.

I got up and got ready to go to Laura's. I can't wait to see her again. I got ready and then after an hour I headed to Laura's house.

I got there and Laura was in the living room.

"My parents are on a vacation and Vanessa is doing some extra stuff for Switched at Birth" Laura said.

"Oh ok" I said.

I sat down on the couch next to her.

"We need to talk about yesterday" Laura said.

"Ya" I said. "We do".

"I need to know if the kiss meant something to you" she asked me.

I nodded and said "It did. But that was my first kiss so I don't know exactly for sure".

"Well it meant something me" Laura said. "But if you're not for sure, it's ok we can go back to just being friends".

"But Laura, I don't want to be friends" I said.

"Oh" she said starting to smile. "I don't want to either".

I smiled and said "So... what would you call us" I asked.

"We could be dating" I said.

"Ok but can we not tell everyone for now" Laura asked me.

"Ok and Ross says he is sorry about yesterday" I said.

"Ok" she said.

We talked about Austin and Ally and R5 for awhile.

Rocky's POV

I got up from bed and got ready. I heard a knock on the door so I went downstairs and answered it. It was Ratliff.

"What's up" I asked him.

"It's been a rough day" he said.

I invited him in and we sat on the couch. Kelly had broken up with him about a month ago, and he was having some trouble being single.

"Kelly keeps posting pictures of her and her new boyfriend on Instagram" Ratliff said. "She even texted me pictures just to make me jealous".

"I'm sorry" I said. Man, I feel bad for Ratliff. But I was somehow relieved that Ratliff and Kelly broke up. Ratliff seemed happier. Well only when Kelly wasn't rubbing her new boyfriend in Ratliff's face.

"I'm glad she broke up with me though" Ratliff said. "I feel way more free than when I was dating her".

"Well that's good" I told Ratliff.

Ratliff's phone buzzed on the little table on my right side. Ratliff reached over me to get it and when he came up, the top of his head hit my chin. His head came up and our eyes met. We both leaned in and kissed. (I FREAKING LOVE ROCKLIFF)

Laura's POV

Rydel and I talked for what seemed like forever and we both got bored. We decided to watch a movie.

"How about Woman in Black" I asked Rydel.

"I absolutely hate scary movies" she said.

"Well me too" I said.

"Then why do you want to watch it then" Rydel asked me.

"Because I'm up for something scary" I said.

"Ok fine" Rydel said.

I popped in the movie and went and made some popcorn. I came back and got a blanket. Rydel and I both went into a big chair and put the blanket over us. We screamed every two seconds because we are such chickens. The time was about 11:00PM. We were both asleep by the time the movie had ended.

Rockys POV

(The time was where I left off with them two)

We kissed. I don't know why I didn't pull back. I don't know why Ratliff didn't pull back. After awhile, we both released.

Ratliff got up and went for the door. I chased after him putting my hand on his shoulder making him stop. He turned around.

"Rocky I love you" Ratliff said.

I smiled but then responded "I love you too". We leaned in and kissed again and we went back to the couch and layed down next to each other. I put my arms around him and we just layed there until we fell asleep.

Riker's POV

It was about midnight and I had come back from filming. I opened the door. And looked inside. No one appeared to be home.

I decided I would sleep on the couch because I was too tired to go upstairs. I walked into the living room and I could see two people laying on the couch. It was Rocky and... I couldn't tell who the other person was. I turned on the light and I recognized that face the second I flipped the light switch.

"Oh my god" I said, causing them two to wake up. They got up really fast and looked at me. "How long has this been going on" I asked them.

"Yesterday" Ratliff said. I actually liked it, because I always have shipped Rockliff. IT has been pretty big in the #R5family and I caught on.

"Well... I guess congrats on you two" I said.

Their scared faces turned into big smiles and I went upstairs to my room

_**I LOVE ROCKLIFF SO FREAKIN MUCH WHO ELSE?!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I don't update at all lol I am a very horrible fanfiction writer. Haha I don't like R5 Story because of the Rydellington... I don't ship it as much anymore. Mainly because I ship Rockliff and Rydaura so ya... Did Harry Louis get married? That's so awkward to put there but I neeed to know bc I have a small Larry obsession. It really is small I got my friend into Rockliff and she got me into Larry. Haha anyways I hope you guys like it! **_

_**XOXO ALLY**_

Laura's POV

I woke up around 9:00 in the morning. I was off from filming today. I looked beside me and Rydel was waking up too.

"Good morning" I said.

"Good morning" She said back to me. I got up out of the chair and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. I made pancakes and then Rydel and I ate them in the dining room.

Rydel's POV

I decided to leave after breakfast.

"I'm going to go home" I siad to Laura.

"Ok" she said. "when do you want to tell people about us".

"I'm not ready for the fans to know yet but you can come with me and we can tell my family today" I said.

"That sounds great" she said with a smile. We both got ready and left in my car to my house.

We got there and still in my car, Laura said "No matter what happens, I'm not going to leave you". I smiled and we kissed. We go tout of the car and went into my house.

"Hey" I said to everyone in the living room. "We have something to tell you guys".

Ross mouthed Good Luck because he knew about us.

"I found love" I said with a smile.

"Aww who is he" everyone asked me. I just stared at them.

"She" I said. Everyone's smiles turned into gasps. "And she is Laura" I looked at Laura and smiled. She smiled back.

Riker came up and gave each of us a hug. "Congrats Rydel" he said to me. "And if you hurt my sister, I will physically hurt you" he said to Laura. I gave him a playful shove and he went back on the couch.

Ross, Ratliff, Rocky, and Ryland all said congrats. My mom and dad were a little shocked at first, but were happy because we were happy.

"Thanks guys" I said. "I'm so lucky to have a family who accepts me for me" I hugged everyone and Laura and I sat together in a chair.

"Well I guess this is the best time to tell you guys" Rocky said. "Ratliff and I are dating". Everyone congratulated them, including Laura and I. This was weird. The only couples with us Lynch kids was gay. No problem with that though.

"I'm going to make lunch" Mom said. After she made it we all sat down to eat. I felt so relieved the everyone knew about Laura and I. We all got done and we decided to go swimming.

Laura and I went up to my room.

"You can borrow one of my swimsuits" I said to Laura.

"K thanks" she said with a smile. I changed into a pink one with polka dots and she changed into a blue zebra one.

We went outside to the pool. Rocky and Ratliff were the only ones there. Rocky picked up Ratliff and threw him in the pool. They were adorable together.

I went over to feel the pool water with my toes. Suddenly, someone pushed me in!

I came up to surface and saw Laura laughing. I got out of the water and gave her a big, wet hug. She screamed.

"RYDEL" she screamed. "YOUR SO COLD".

I laughed and said "Imagine how I feel right now". She laughed and I pushed her in the pool and then I jumped in after her.

We both came up and got rafts. Rocky and Ratliff were dunking each other in the water. Riker, Ross, and Ryland had came and were jumping off the diving board.

"Now we just need to tell my family" Laura said.

"How homophobic are they" I asked her.

"My dad is pretty accepting, and we have a bond that my mother and I don't quite have. My sister couldn't care less, but it's my mom that I'm worried about" Laura said.

After awhile of tanning, we got out and went back up to my room. I changed in the bathroom because I knew Riker would flip if he found out we changed in the same room. He can be so protective sometimes.

I came back and Laura was in the outfit she had on before. We went downstairs and went out to the pool and told them we were going to Laura's.

We left and we got to ther house. We were both scared. We went inside and they were all watching TV in the living room.

"Hi Laura" Laura's mom said. "And hi Rydel".

"Hey" we both said.

Laura's POV

I am so freakin scared right now. I'm going to throw up.

"Uh.. We have to tell you guys something" I blurted out.

We both walked to the middle of the living room.

"This is really hard to say" I said. "We hope you guys are very supportive because this is really hard" I said, almost in tears.

"What is it sweetie" my dad asked us.

Vanessa actually looked up from her phone. She saw me in tears and turned it off and slid it into her pocket.

"Rydel and I are dating" I said. "We're both gay".

My dad sighed.

"I always saw the sparks" Vanessa said with a smile, which made me smile.

"You are not gay" my mom told me. "It's a phase you'll grow out of it".

"But mom, it's been like this for years" I said.

"I said. YOU ARE NOT GAY" she told me.

"Now sweetie-" my dad said to my mom.

"She can't be gay" my mom said once again. "she would be a disgrace to my family". That's when I lost it. I buried my head in Rydel's chest.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER" my mom yelled at Rydel. But Rydel didn't let go.

"You two go to Laura's room NOW and break up". We both went to my room and I locked the door.

I went straight for my bed and Rydel followed me, and laid down beside me. She held me.

"There is no way I'm going to break up with you" she told me.

I looked at her and we kissed. It felt so good to know that she was going to stay with me. I loved her so much.

"I love you" i said, breaking the kiss.

"And I love you" Rydel said.

We heard a knock on the door, and I answered it. It was Vanessa.

"Can I come in" she asked me.

"sure" I said.

"Mom is being a jerk right now" Vanessa said. "Don't listen to her I am so happy for you two".

"Thanks Vanessa" I said and we hugged.

"You better be good to my sister Rydel" Vanessa said.

Rydel smiled and said she would.

"Ok well I'll try and talk some sense into mom" Vanessa said.

"Ok thanks" I said. I then aksed her "Is Mom really mad".

"She was yelling at Dad for how digraceful you were to us and she was having a priest come over to talk to you in the morning" Vanessa said.

"Great" I said. "Just great".

"It's ok Laur" Rydel said to me.

"Well I'm going to try and talk some sense into Mom" Vanessa said.

"Ok thanks" I said. Vanessa left.

"What if my mom doesn't love me anymore" I said, starting to tear up.

"She does" Rydel said, walking over to me. "She loves you it's just hard for her right now". We kissed and we decided to go to her house.


End file.
